Kiss a Little Longer
by PrncessButtercup
Summary: Jake and Bells, garage kissing fluff. enjoy and review please


Jacob glanced over at Bella sitting on an upturned milk crate. He was trying not to stare but he felt like he was being hypnotized by the way her jaw was moving. It was clinching and unclenching. Clinching and unclenching, over and over, in a unique rhythm.

"What?" Bella asked Jacob breaking his trance. Jacob shook his head to clear it.

"I was just wondering if you had any more gum."

"Sorry, this is my last piece." Bella pushed the piece of gum to the front of her mouth letting it peek thru her teeth. Lately she had become really conscious of how she smelled and looked around Jacob. Bella was sure that it was only her knowledge of Jacob's heightened senses that was the source of her new found nervousness.

"That is very rude you know."

"How was I supposed to know you would want one?"

"Well I am telling you now. I would like a piece of gum, please." Jacob stood up to look directly into Bella's eyes. It was the least she could do after all he had done for her. How could she deny him?

"Well I guess we could walk to the store…"

"I have a better idea; just give me your piece." Jacob moved from around the front of the rabbit and moved closer to Bella. He could smell l the sweet and cinnamon from her gum mixed with the strawberry shampoo she used. Jacob also smelled something else, something more earthy, he just couldn't easily identify this new Bella Smell.

"Gross Jake! You'll get my germs." Jacob thought the way she scrunched up her nose was so cute.

"Werewolf here," Jacob pointed to himself. "Instant healing, immune system of a god. Remember Bells." Jacob smirked at Bella.

"But its been in my mouth Jake!" exclaimed Bella.

"I bet that it's not so bad in your mouth." The comment hung in the air. Bella turned pink. "What I mean is…" Jacob tried to backpedal. He didn't want her to freak out. The look on her face was a strange one. Bella stood up. Great now she was going to leave. Jake reached out to catch her before she ran off, so he could apologize.

After a second Bella spoke up, "ok, fine then, here." She pulled the gum out of her mouth and handed it to Jacob. Bella extended the gray blob to Jacob. "What? Take it Jake. I thought you wanted a piece of gum," challenged Bella.

"I did, uh, do," Jacob was now having second thoughts but he was not going to let Bella Swan out do him. So he stuffed the wad in his own mouth. "Yuck, it's all stiff and flavorless."

Bella started to laugh, "Like that song, _Does Your Chewing Gum Lose Its flavor on the Bedpost Overnight._" The Bella snorted.

"Actually Bells, it's nothing like that song," Jacob said in a dry tone. Bella continued to laugh at Jacob, he was getting flustered. He was happy to see her happy but he much preferred her laughing with him, not at him. "Yeah, well… Now your breath is going to stink." Bella froze and was silent. Jacob knew it was a low blow, he had seen how Bella had been putting more effort into herself. He hoped it was because she was starting to take interest in him as more than a friend but she just wouldn't let go of the idea that her leech might come back for her. Looking at Bella and her frozen face of horror Jacob knew he had gone too far and it wouldn't matter if the leech ever returned, he would forever be in the friend zone.

As Jacob sat and worried, Bella was thinking too. She tried to check her breath by putting her hand over her mouth and nose. Her breath still was sweet and cinnamon smelling; she sniffed under her arms awkwardly and got a whiff of her deodorant. She hoped the power scent wasn't too strong for Jacob. Them Bella decided to act. She knew she would have to be quick or the moment would be gone. She knew that if she had stalled any longer she would over think this.

"Then give it back!" Jake just stood there, if he didn't close his mouth soon he would catch flies or the gum would fall out of his mouth. "Wha—," Bella stood up on the milk crate. She leaned in and kissed Jacob.

This kiss was not at all like her kissed with Edward. At first Jacob didn't open his mouth, then as Bella slid her hand up his arms. Jacob was all arms and legs and open eyes. Bella was all bottom lip and hair and klutzy flailing and clinging. All at once Jacob and Bella seemed to get it. The gum was forgotten.

Jacob set Bella's feet on the floor and backed them up until they were beside the workbench. Jacob lifted Bella onto the bench stepping between her legs. This time Jacob didn't talk he just leaned into Bella. Bella met him half way. She closed her eyes and could faintly smell the spicy cinnamon of the gum. She could also smell the musky garage and the woods and _Jacob_. Jacob closed his eyes; he could smell strawberries, powder and _that_ smell. Bella ran her hands across his back and up his arms. Feeling his ropey muscles and pulling herself to him so that she was perched on the edge of the workbench. Jacob had his fingers walking up her neck and dancing over her earlobes, into her hair. He could sense Bella scooting closer to him and he tensed afraid that she would stop if she felt his hard-on.

Bella couldn't get close enough. She ran her tongue in his mouth, feeling the ridges of his teeth, the softness of his cheeks. Jacob sucked her plump bottom lip into his mouth. Breaking away finally with a few chase kisses, they leaned into each other, resting their foreheads against one another smiling.

Someone outside cleared their throat. Bella didn't hear it but Jacob did. He pulled away from Bella helping her to find her footing back on the ground. Embry walked around the corner. Bella smirked to herself; they had ended their kiss just in time. She thought this kiss could be her and Jake's little secret and she liked that idea. Bella tensed as she remembered the pack mind, everyone would know what they had just done. Little did she know that Embry could hear and smell them smacking and trying to eat each other's faces off for the last five minutes anyway. Sam had sent him to get Jake. "Come on man, Sam is gonna kill you if we are any later for patrol." Embry whined. Jacob looked Bella deep into her eyes. "I have to go. Will you wait?" Bella looked around suddenly jolted back to reality. She chewed her lip. She realized that she should go home, cook dinner for Charlie and think about what all just happened and if she just royally messed things up with her best friend.

"Um, No I better go Jake," Bella looked over at him through her lashes. Since everyone was going to know about their kiss anyway in the next 10 seconds, Bella decided to just go for broke. As she got in her red truck she hollered over in the direction of the boys.

"Hey Jake, you can keep the gum." Cackling to herself, Bella turned the engine and back out the driveway and the boys stepped into the forest.

_It's about time, dude._ Embry was happy for his friend. _But if you get that stuff stuck in your fur Quill and I will never let you live it down. What kind of self respecting wolf chews gum anyway?_

Besides still playing the kiss in his mind on a permanent loop, Jacob only had one other thought- so w_orth it. _


End file.
